


What Horny Minds Weave

by PennyForTheGuy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Male/Male sex, Monster!Jack, Tentacle Sex, alaAshesTheTerrible, half Eridian, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyForTheGuy/pseuds/PennyForTheGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to two of AshesTheTerrible's great fics, A Circus to Call Our Own and Tails, Teeth and Tentacles. </p>
<p>Rhys has a ranchy and weird dream about his boyfriend Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Horny Minds Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).



> Takes place just after the last chapter of Circus, with the monster!Jack being from Tails.

Rhys shifted in the bed; feeling just barely a warm and heavy presence settle over him. For just a moment he felt pinned and scarcely able to breathe and then there was a chuckle. Warm as the skin he could just feel and crackling through the dark air. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes but he knew that voice.  
Rhys responded with a small laugh of his own and relaxed so much he might have just turned into a puddle. Jack was over him, and very quickly wrapping all around him. The warmth was growing and Rhys moaned to feel dry, soft lips being pressed all over his skin.  
Jack’s lips were traveling over him almost faster than he could feel but its still felt wonderful. He kissed in all the best places and teased just right like always. If Rhys wasn’t a puddle in Jack’s arms before he was now.  
He could Jack moaning quietly as he lavished Rhys, played lightly with his nipples and worked his way very slowly down his body. Rhys gnawed his lip and ran his hands down to tangle them in Jack’s hair. His locks were a little damp with sweat he must have been lying there thinking about this or even dreaming about it.  
Rhys wrapped his fingers around Jack’s horns and chuckled as he felt claws gently rake down his ticklish sides.  
“Need you so bad babe…” Jack’s voice was barely audible and Rhys answered by arching up into his mate. He couldn’t seem to find the energy to speak though he could move fluidly.  
He felt Jack’s tail winding its way around his leg, shivering a bit at the strange rough skin gliding over his inner thigh.  
He was getting ridiculously worked up from Jack just caressing and him. He could feel his erection straining against Jack’s warm flesh and sweat was starting to bead over his body. He still couldn’t speak and resorted to just thrusting lightly against Jack’s stomach.  
Jack responded by rutting up against Rhys his livid cock tangling around his partner’s, Rhys moaned obscenely as the thick fluid dripping off it started having its effect. Things seemed to move so quickly from there.  
It all felt like basking in rising and falling tides of pleasure as Jack prepped him, marked him, slicked all over his thighs, cock and ass and finally pushed into him. Feeling Jack happily wriggling and caressing him from within made Rhys’ back bow. He fisted the pillows beneath his head and let Jack lean up and take a firm grip on his slender torso. The man’s tail snaked under his spine and wrapped over his shoulder to just tease at his sensitive neck.  
Jack’s grip was like iron and Rhys only foggily realized he was already thrusting into him hard. Now he found his voice and screamed out as his gorgeous monster fucked him raw. Jack’s cock was swelling bigger by the second and tortuously rubbing Rhys’ prostate with every deep thrust and it just kept happening faster.  
“Yes! YES! OOOH JACK! Fuck…...YES!”  
God damn he was slow close, he was going to come like he’d never come before and Jack, his glorious monster was nowhere near done with him.  
“Gonna play with you all fuckin’ night cupcake.” He purred, “Yeah, come for me and I’ll slow you something brand new.”  
More touching along his legs and sides and even his cock made Rhys open his eyes just enough to see several long thin tentacles caressing him. He should have been scared to see this thing barely human and glowing violent colors over him, violet eyes shining in the dark and boring into him. He should have been frightened to be loved and fucked and bred by an alien. He never was though.  
Rhys wanted this, it'd been a deep, dark sticky fantasy he thought about only when alone. Providence must love him dearly to just hand it over. Or maybe not providence, either way if he’d have had the ability he would thanked whatever power that made Jack into this profusely. Rhys was babbling praises and pleas.  
Asking Jack to fuck him, use him, breed him, own him, love him from one end of the universe to the other. And if the pleasure he was so willingly giving Rhys was any indication he liked all of that.  
Rhys body gave a shudder and he felt a tingling wave roll down him. Oh, this was it, his mouth fell open in a weak oval and he felt his cock twitch and unload over his stomach. That orgasm had him trembling and panting but to his confusion he couldn't feel Jack anymore.  
Nothing was lodged in his ass, no one was touching him. He just felt the dim afterglow and wet sheets.  
It took a couple of minutes of bleary and confused thought before he realized he’d been dreaming. Holy fuck what kind of state was his brain in to turn Jack into that?  
He turned and looked over at his partner, who was dead asleep on the other side of the bed. His walnut hair was trashed and his scar looked taut while his face was completely relaxed.  
Rhys huffed out a breath and got up, tossing back the wet sheet and carefully making his way to the bathroom.  
Six months he'd been living with Jack now and he still felt as horns as a teenager sound the man. Tentacle monsters? He hadn't fantasized about that kind of thing since at least junior year. Ok maybe senior year but still, that kind of shit was better left to high school.  
He used the bathroom and got cleaned off and tried to peel the sticky dream from his mind's eyes. It wasn't easy, the thing was weird but hot and us memorable. He also began remembering some of the lead up. It was like his regular life only Hyperion was a H shaped satellite and it orbited some weird desert planet.  
Oddly cohesive for one of his dreams.  
Glowing eyes and teasing tentacles were still well in his thoughts as he slipped back into bed. Rhys figured he’d forget it all by morning.

“So what was with the porn moaning last night?” Was the first thing Rhys heard on coming down for coffee that morning.  
Rhys whipped his head around to see Jack already tucked into the breakfast nook with a mug of his own and the Sunday paper.  
“How would you know about that you were sacked out?! Drool and everything!”  
“First off I don't drool kiddo-”  
“Tell that to our dry cleaner.” Rhys crossed his arms and leaned in the corner of e kitchen.  
“Secondly,” Jack glared at him over those reading glasses that made him look way too damn sexy, “I was sacked out till I heard your sweet voice yelling my name. Scared the shit out me at first I thought the house was on fire or something, then…”  
He took a sip of coffee but never broke eye contact with Rhys.  
“Then I hear scream ‘yes’ about a billion times and I notice a very tall tent pitched in the blankets.”  
Rhys cannot stop the huge blush growing on his cheeks and his eyes dart away from Jack.  
“Well kiddo, you gonna tell me about it or should I just keep spinning my own tales up here?” Jack tapped his temple.  
Rhys deliberated a few seconds, mismatched eyes darting here and there till he heaved a sigh and walked over to take a seat.  
“Ok so yeah I had a sex dream about you last night.”  
“Go on sweet cheeks.”  
“Ugh Jack do you really want to hear about a stupid sex dream? I mean you were in it what does it matter?”  
Jack took another casual sip of coffee nod gave Rhys a smoldering look.  
“If you’re reluctant to tell me about it pumpkin at means it was probably good. If you screamed like you are being fucked by a god during it that's means it was really good. And since you're such a nerd,” he ruffled Rhys’ still unkempt hair, “ it's going to be creative too. So spill it.”  
“Fine.” Rhys grumbled, pushing Jack’s hand away.  
“I dreamt, uh how do I even say this, you were kind of a monster….” Rhys drew up sheepishly, watching Jack slowly cock an eyebrow.  
“You had horns and claws, and scales….and your eyes glowed violet. You also had, a tentacle dick and it glowed too.” Rhys hung his head as he let the strangest detail go. “Oh, and you had a tail too.”  
He glanced up through his bangs at Jack who was simply looking amused. Kind of like when Angel told him one of her huge and fantastical tales. Jack whistled and put his mug down.  
“That would be quite the dream kiddo.”  
He stood up and peck Rhys’ forehead then tilted his chin up to kiss his lips.  
“You're not...you don't think it's weird?”  
Jack just shook his head to Rhys’ question.  
“Dreams are always weird honey, that's why they're dreams. It's just our minds playing around like a kid on a canvas. Hafta say I never would have thought you'd be into that stuff but hey, you learn something about the person you love everyday.”  
Jack picked him one last time and headed into the kitchen while Rhys brought his hands up to his face, having a moment of pure puppy love.  
“Whatcha what for breakfast cupcake?”  
“Anything.” Rhys sounded so damn love sick when he said that that Jack couldn't resist the next question.  
“So when did you get into the tentacle monster stuff?”  
Jack roared with laughter as Rhys tackled him and tried to get revenge by tickling him to death. Not the greatest plan, Jack wasn't ticklish but poor Rhysie was. 


End file.
